James Can Bake, and Other Surprises
by badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Q works too much. James tries to remedy this. By baking. And taking him on vacation. Established relationship, 00Q.
1. Chapter 1

Title: James Can Bake, and Other Surprises

Rating: M

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex. (well, in the next chapter)

Summary: Q works too much. James tries to remedy this. Established relationship, 00Q.

A/N: I was in the mood for some light hearted fluffy wuffy love stuff. Also, I am on a diet and this is apparently affecting my writing.

* * *

Q had been so busy it was making his head hurt, his fingers cramp, and his back ache. He paused for a moment to stretch at his computer station, hearing his spine cracking in an unappealing, and what he was certain was unhealthy, way. He took a sip of his cooling tea, blinked to refocus his eyes, and went back at it, sifting through the papers in front of him, adding to his notes on his computer screen, and glancing up at his employees occasionally. It had seemed this whole week was conspiring against him to give him the worst headache of his life. At least it was Friday. Two blissful days off were within reach.

Hours later Q blinked and looked at the clock, surprised that the time had passed so quickly and his intended end time had come and gone. He looked at his mobile to see that he had one missed call and two texts. He smiled to himself, seeing that James had sent him one seductively worded text, and one that sounded much whinier asking him when he would grace him with his presence. James was home on a short leave, and that always left him bored and mischievous. He knew that once he made it home he would be pounced on by a feisty agent who was itching to have some action to leap into, but would instead settle for some creative love making. That would last for another few days before he would begin to drive Q up a wall as well with his stir-crazy antics.

He sent James a quick reply to let him know he would be leaving shortly, and began gathering up his things and shutting down his personal laptop. He sighed, organizing the paperwork into neat piles in order of importance for Monday. Though he loved his job, some days it was more tedious than exciting, and he was glad to be leaving and have his warm bed and James to go home to. And possibly a massage if he played his cards right. As he picked up his coat and wrapped his scarf multiple times around his neck, he heard his mobile chirp the Zelda theme song. Swiping across the screen, his eyebrows shot up at the brief but illicit sentence that lit up brightly, bringing a blush to his cheeks that he hoped no one noticed. He picked up his pace, suddenly in much more of a hurry to get home.

Twenty minutes later Q was turning the key in the door of the flat that he and James shared. He opened it warily, wondering if Bond would in fact pounce immediately as soon as he crossed the threshold. Somewhat disappointed when this didn't actually happen, Q unwrapped himself from his winter wardrobe, hung his coat and scarf on a hook, and wandered inside to some unfamiliar sounds coming from the kitchen.

"Are you actually cooking for me?" Q said as a greeting, looking at James' face scrunched up with concentration as he gazed into a mixing bowl. "What did you break that you are trying to apologize for this time?"

"Hello to you, too, Q," James said easily, setting down the bowl and putting his hands on Q's arse to pull him into a warm, slow kiss. As Q pulled back he licked his lips, tasting James and something else.

"Mmm, chocolate. Promising. Bittersweet, though."

James removed one arm to dip his hand into the bowl on the kitchen island, swirling chocolate sauce on his finger and bringing it up to Q's still cold lips. Q opened his mouth and let his tongue dart forward to lick off the warm gooey liquid, finishing by pulling the rest of the finger inward and sucking gently. James met Q's eyes and quirked a smile.

"Naughty boy. I've missed you today. You've no idea how boring it is when you're not allowed to go in to the office, have already been to the gym twice, and there's only crap on the telly."

Q rolled his eyes. "Yes, it must be so hard to have mandatory time off of work that you must fill with chocolate making and sending dirty text messages."

"You didn't reply to my last one," Bond purred. "What did you think?" He held up the spoon and began to lick chocolate off of it, bright blue eyes still locked on Q.

Q opened his mouth to shoot out an immediately reply but paused, watching James' pink tongue swipe across the back curve of the spoon. His green eyes darkened a bit and he leaned slightly closer. "I think I like you at home, thinking about me. Waiting for me."

Bond dropped the spoon and moved both of his hands to Q's waist, picking him up easily and setting him on the island. He pushed in between the thin thighs, pressing tightly to Q's lithe body. Q smiled downward from his higher position, sliding his hands through James' short hair and moving his hips forward slightly.

"Well, don't get used to it," James murmured, meaning to be teasing but the words coming out flat as they rang too true. He sighed and leaned his head onto Q's chest, the younger man wrapping one hand around and pulling him even tighter against him. Q breathed in and out deeply, feeling the warmth of James' breathing permeating through his jumper.

"Let's be happy we have tonight at least. And tomorrow." He bent his head to kiss the top of James' blonde hair and tightened his thighs around the other man's ribs. James picked up his head to meet Q's eyes again, hands reaching up to thread through the wavy locks, one running along his chin and tugging him downward until their lips met softly. James let the kiss start slowly, opening his mouth very gently to trace Q's warming lips with the tip of his tongue. Q met James' eager tongue, sliding against it languorously, opening his mouth to let him lick inside. He let his hand tighten in James' hair and pushed his body very gently forward. James' hands traveled up Q's back, feeling the strain of the muscles, tightness and tension evident in his shoulders. He broke from the kiss, strong hands rubbing into the knots at the base of Q's neck as his lips brushed over his jaw. Q groaned and let his head tip back.

"That feels good. Don't stop."

James found a particularly deep knot and pressed into it with his thumb, causing Q to wince slightly and scrunch up his eyes. He breathed deeply, allowing the pain to radiate outward, relaxing into James' strong hand. After a minute he felt the knot begin to loosen and opened his eyes to find James looking at him appreciatively with his beautiful blue eyes. Q smiled shyly.

"You work too hard," was all James said, trying to keep his tone light but Q could hear the concern plainly. His smile turned to a slight frown and he shrugged, moving James' hand that was still rubbing at the knot above his left shoulder blade. They'd had this argument before. Many times. He decided to remain silent.

The oven chose that moment to ding and James dropped his hands, reluctantly removing himself from between Q's spindly legs and leaned over to peek into the window of the oven. He donned the oven mitts that were on the counter and pulled out a tray, Q getting a delicious whiff as the door opened and closed swiftly.

"I was baking, not cooking," James said, back turned to Q. Q jumped down and looked over James' shoulder curiously. He'd never baked for him before. He saw two beautiful looking soufflés that James was sprinkling confectioner's sugar over.

"Grab those raspberries, please," James said as he used the oven mitts to bring them over to their coffee table. "And a fork."

"I didn't know we owned ramekins," Q said, picking up the bowl of raspberries and the fork as requested. He paused then picked up the bowl of chocolate sauce as well and followed James to the sofa.

"I didn't know you knew what a ramekin was," James smiled.

"Well, I do starve when you're not around to feed me, James," Q said dryly. He placed the bowls on the coffee table and settled into the thick cushions, kicking off his shoes and sliding his legs over James' lap. James shot him a dark look.

"You know that makes me unhappy." He plucked a raspberry from the bowl and dipped it into the sauce. Q leaned forward to nip the berry from James' fingers.

"Well having dessert before dinner isn't very nutritionally sound of you," Q pointed out. James smirked, grabbing the fork and scooping out a bite of the soufflé, careful not to touch the still hot edge of the ramekin.

Q swung his leg off of James' lap so he could be more upright to eat. He leaned forward, James placing the bite gently on his tongue and Q pulled backward slightly. He closed his eyes, letting the rich chocolate roll over his tongue. Mixed with the berry, it was exquisite.

"I didn't know you had so many talents," Q teased.

"That's why you love me." Q let a genuine smile play over his lips, grabbing the fork from James' hand and repeating the intimate gesture with him.

"Yes," he said simply, watching as James tasted the rich chocolate. "You're being awfully romantic tonight. Normally it's 'let's fuck' as soon as I'm through the door."

James smiled. "You didn't read my first text. I have a surprise for you. And we'll fuck later, don't worry."

Q raised an eyebrow. "This isn't the surprise?"

James shook his head. He took back the fork and fed Q another bite, pausing to swipe at a touch of chocolate that remained at the corner of Q's lips. "I called in a favor or two. Or three."

Q quirked an eyebrow as he chewed slowly. "And?"

James hesitated. "Well, part of it you won't like."

"Which part?" Q took the fork and fed himself another bite, looking down to see he was scraping the empty ramekin. He stabbed a raspberry and then dipped into the second soufflé, bringing it up to James' lips again.

"Well, there's a ten hour flight involved…"

"What?!" Q almost dropped the fork, but James grabbed it from his hands deftly. "Did you somehow convince M to send me in the field again with you, because if you think that's going to fucking happen ever again you are completely delusional."

James chuckled, setting down the fork on the table and pulling Q onto his lap. He ran soothing hands down his back and pulled Q's arms around his shoulders, moving to nuzzle into the thin neck.

"No. We have ten days off. At the same time."

Q froze as James' words registered. Then a wide grin spread across his face. "Who's dick did you have to suck to get that to happen? God, I hope it wasn't Mallory's…"

"So crass," James chuckled, lips moving along Q's jaw now. His hands moved lower, positioning Q so he was now straddling him across the thighs.

"Wait, so ten hours… in which direction?" James loved the look Q had on his face when he was figuring something out. He brought his hand up to soothe Q's brows back, coming forward to kiss the tip of his nose.

"Brazil. It's summer there. I packed you a bag."

"Great," Q huffed. "Probably all polos and crisp dress pants."

James laughed into Q's shoulder, hands sliding lower to cup his arse. He could feel himself growing increasingly harder as he felt Q's thighs squeeze around him. He pushed his hips forward, delighting in the contact of their groins.

"I bought you a few things, too."

"Oh God," Q muttered, but he ground his hips downward, head falling to James' shoulder and teeth beginning to graze over his collarbone through the fabric of his tshirt.

"The flight's tomorrow morning, so we better get your young arse to bed."

"You're going to have to sedate me, you know. Tomorrow, that is. You're lucky I love you."

James smiled in Q's direction. "Yes. I know." He stood up and let Q slide off of him. Then he pulled him eagerly to the bedroom. The flight was early, but they still had plenty of time left in the night.

* * *

A/N 2: There will be actual sex next chapter. I promise. :-D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: James Can Bake, and Other Surprises

Rating: M

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex.

Summary: Q works too much. James tries to remedy this. By baking. And taking him on vacation. 00Q.

A/N: I had so much fun researching this. I may or may not have a pinterest board devoted to James and Q's fictional vacation… That's totally normal, right?

* * *

Q waited until James was deeply asleep and slipped out from the covers. By the light of his mobile he checked the contents of the bag James had packed for him for their early morning flight to Brazil. He noted with satisfaction that he had packed his tablet, the appropriate chargers, and his favourite pajama pants. Also, all of the tight boxer briefs that James' had given him as a Christmas present last year and the world's smallest swimsuit. He added a few of his own tshirts then snuck back to bed as quietly as he could manage. When he pulled the covers back over himself James threw an arm around him, pulled him tightly to spoon against him and kissed him sleepily on the nape of the neck.

"I told you I packed for us already," James whispered quietly against his skin.

Q snuggled backwards and put his cold feet on top of James'. "I know. I thought you were asleep."

"I'm not." Q could feel James' push his half-hard length against him.

"Are you ever not ready for sex?"

"It's happened once. Maybe twice."

"We have to be awake in four hours." Q pushed back against James slightly.

"Ok, go to sleep then." James' lips brushed the back of Q's neck causing him to shiver.

"You go to sleep and stop fondling me."

"I will when you stop pushing your arse onto my cock."

Q mentally debated the pros and cons. He rolled onto his back, breaking the contact between their bodies. "Sleep. Important. I need time to freak out before the flight tomorrow. Plus we had sex an hour ago."

He could hear James' soft smile in the dark and felt his hand come up to caress the side of his face. "I love you. Good night."

Q reached out trying to touch James' face as well. He leaned forward to give him a quick kiss, having to search with his lips in the dark. "Love you too. Night."

* * *

Q was jerked awake by the sound of the alarm clock. He peered over to see James swatting at the off button, disturbed that it was still dark and he was voluntarily waking at this hour. He pulled the pillow over his head in an attempt to kill himself only to have it pulled roughly away by James. He was greeted by a quick peck and then was yanked unceremoniously from the bed and given a swift push towards the bathroom.

"I am so fucking tired," Q moaned as he stumbled in and felt around for his toothbrush before thinking to flip on the light. When he did he immediately squinted against the harsh glow, his headache returning in full force.

"I got the tea, you shower first," James called from the kitchen.

Q turned on the shower, stripped, and staggered inside, steadying himself on the door. He let the hot water slide over him and watched as it slowly dripped off the ends of his hair. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, enjoying the relaxing feeling, still half-asleep. A moment later he heard the door open and James come in, hands gently moving him aside so he could step under the spray as well. He shampooed his hair efficiently and then pulled Q against his chest to repeat in Q's much longer hair. He pushed Q directly under the spray to rinse, Q sputtering as the water splashed on his face.

"I love you, but you need to get your fantastic little arse in gear so we're not late." James gave him a little slap and Q yelped and shot him an annoyed look but seemed to be waking up slowly. He took the soap from James and lathered himself up, James already finished but watching for a moment and appreciating Q's slim body and how the rivulets of water made tracks over his chest and down his taught stomach. When Q was finished rinsing off James grabbed him and kissed him swiftly, breaking away to grin at Q's dazed expression. Then he rushed them out of the shower. They heard the car honk outside and dressed quickly, Q's hair still wet and droopy as they gathered their bags and walked out in the pre-dawn, shivering as they had left their winter coats inside.

When they were seated in the back seat, James pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Q. "Our travel documents."

Q grinned at him. "Isn't this my line? And who'd you get to do this without me knowing about it?"

James just shrugged, not wanting to discuss the long look he'd received when he'd told Q's underling what names he wanted on the documents.

"Mr. James Hart, and Mr. Quinton Hart. Seriously, James?"

"Yes, I like calling you Quinton. Then it's not suspicious when I call you Q."

"And we're married?"

"Well, we are. We're staying in the honeymoon villa."

"I thought that weekend in Paris counted as our honeymoon."

"That was only two days. I think I only got to fuck you twice. This time will be much better."

"Oh yeah? How many times do you think over ten days?"

"At least twenty," James said matter-of-factly. Q's naughty grin returned, fully awake now, and beginning to grow hard at their conversation. James reached into his pocket again and when it emerged it held twin titanium bands, bands they had only worn once and then put away. He handed one to Q who quickly slipped it on James' left ring finger, grinning madly. James did the same, his calloused hand moving up to push Q's curls out of his eyes and linger against his cheek. James pulled Q closer and brought their lips together for a deep and lingering kiss, the other hand wandering down to twist into the back of Q's soft tshirt.

They felt the car stop moving and looked up to see that they had reached the airport, James feeling Q stiffen perceptibly in his arms. James got out of the car first to wrangle with their bags and hand them off to the attendant while Q pulled himself out and stood on the sidewalk, pointedly looking downward and not at the planes flying overhead. James frowned as he saw the fine tremor in Q's hands that he couldn't hide as he crossed his arms around himself. James wrapped an arm around Q's waist and kissed his cheek, then walked him through the airport as quick as possible.

By the time they were through security and boarded the plane, Q was looking very green and was sitting stiffly in the fake leather chair, back ramrod straight and hands clenching the armrest.

James put his hand over Q's gently, stroking the top of his forearm lightly with the other. "Do you want me to order us a drink?"

Q shook his head uncomfortably. "Won't mix with the tranquilizers. Took one half an hour ago."

James nodded and brought Q's hands to his lip to kiss it. "Thank you for doing this. You're amazing."

This made Q smile just a little before returning to stare at the seatback. "Right."

The flight attendant made her pass to ensure all seatbelts were fastened, and she gave Q a small, knowing smile, looking down at their hands clasped tightly together. Q closed his eyes and pressed his head back into the seat. James ordered a Bloody Mary for himself. When the plane began its take-off, Q scrunched up his eyes again and buried his face in James' shoulder, his hand gripping James' like he would never let go. James could hear him doing the deep breathing techniques he had taught him after his one disastrous time in the field.

When the plane finally leveled off fifteen minutes later Q was shaking like a leaf, still clinging to Bond's side, clutching the airplane turbulence bag in one hand. He grabbed the Bloody Mary as soon as it was served and downed it before James could stop him.

"Q," he warned as he saw the younger man looking around for the flight attendant. "No more drinks."

Q waved him off and put the glass down onto the tray table a little too hard. "Don't tell me what to do." He pulled his arm from James' hold and stared into the paper bag, willing his heartbeat to slow down.

James sighed and rummaged around through the carry-on bag, not wanting to get in a fight in such a confined area. He handed Q his tablet and pulled out his own kindle and his reading glasses. Q grabbed the device from his hands, unlocking it and pulling open a program that James didn't recognize. He began jabbing away in what James could only describe as an angry manner, as much as one could type angrily on a tablet. James noted that the shaking had stopped and decided it was probably safer to leave him be for the time being now that his genius brain was properly occupied and the narcotics were slowly working its way through his system.

Half an hour later he heard a small giggle escape from his right side. He looked over at Q, surprised and then instantly suspicious. Q had unbuckled his seat belt, pulled his legs up and was grinning at the screen.

"What are you doing, Q?" James asked, keeping his voice even.

"Nothing," Q whispered loudly, his long finger swiping to scroll.

James looked down to see incomprehensible jibberish, with no idea what Q was finding so humorous. Probably that jokes for nerds website in binary that he had caught him looking at once. Q looked over at James, putting his feet back on the floor and peering at James' glasses intently.

"James," Q said in his loud whisper. He put his hands up to James' face, his fingers touching the sides of his glasses. "You look hot in those. They make your eyes look big. Big and beautiful." James grabbed Q's wandering hands and held them in his lap, biting back a smile. Q squirmed, flexing his fingers against James' legs, grazing against his thighs with what little mobility he could manage in his wrists. He shuffled closer on the seat, pressing up against James' side, the tablet falling forgotten to the floor. "I like it when you hold me down."

James released him immediately and then realized what a bad idea that was as Q's hand returned to his face to stroke his glasses and temple, the other moving to the exposed skin at the V of his polo and dipping inside. James grabbed the hand and held it against his chest, letting Q run his other over his jaw and lips for a moment. He couldn't resist kissing Q's fingertips, drawing a pleased sound from Q. Q pulled his hand back, wrapped it around James' bicep, and pressed his head there as well. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me silly when we get there. Just pull my legs back, take your cock-" James leaned over quickly to silence Q with a kiss. Q kissed back lazily, pushing his tongue into James' mouth.

"Not yet, love," James said softly against Q's lips, a touch of laughter in his voice. "Soon."

James pulled away and looked down at Q's relaxed features, noting how the wavy hair had dried in an unruly pattern, not even semi-styled as Q liked to do for work. He felt it was safe enough to let go of Q's other hand, and Q pulled it back inward to wrap around himself, nuzzling his head into Bond's arm. James gently pulled Q's glasses off and tucked them in his breast pocket.

"Love you, James. And your bicep," Q mumbled into the fabric. James let the small smile return to his lips before leaning to kiss the top of Q's messy hair. He returned to his reading, looking down a moment later to see Q's mouth slightly open against his sleeve and hear his soft snoring.

The rest of the flight passed without incident, and when the plane touched down, Q jerked his head off of Bond's arm with a sharp snort. He rubbed at his eyes and let go of James, stretching out his bunched up muscles which had been unmoving for too many hours. His expression was uncomfortable again, but at least they were safely on the ground at that point. James smiled as he packed up his items and gave Q back his glasses, deciding not to mention the state of Q's hair to the man or how his shirt sleeve was wet with drying drool.

Q took his time in the bathroom at the terminal, James idly wondering if his young lover was dry heaving into a toilet as he fiddled with the international settings on his mobile. When Q came back his teeth were freshly brushed, eyes much brighter, and hair combed into a somewhat decent state. James smiled at him brightly.

"Glad to see you're feeling better."

"Let's not mention that plane ride to anyone we know," Q mumbled.

James nodded his agreement and took Q's hand. They made their way through the crowded airport, Bond locating the car rental desk and conversing congenially in Portuguese with the clerk. He secured a luxury sedan with all wheel drive, and as they stepped out of the terminal to go to the parking area the warm heat slid over their skin, feeling odd but wonderful after hours of recycled and cold air from the plane's cabin, and London's bitter winter previous to that.

As they drove southward down the coast, Q looked out at the lush vegetation, occasionally getting a glimpse of the sparkling ocean when the trees cleared. They had the windows rolled down, enjoying the tropical air breezing by and the sun beating down on their arms. The four hour time difference meant that even though it was dinner time for the two of them, it was only mid-afternoon in Brazil and almost blazingly hot. He pushed up the arms of his tshirt, feeling the heat settling over his skin pleasantly. After an hour drive, they pulled onto an unpaved road for a few kilometers and finally bounced up to the resort, Q looking a tinge green again from all of the rough motion of the car.

They walked in to the air conditioned lobby, taking in the view of a crystal clear ocean, a cloud streaked sky, and white beach that was displayed in the wall to ceiling windows at the far end of the room. It was decorated elegantly, and a waiter came to give them a sweating glass of champagne as they approached the concierge. James gave their name to the woman who smiled at them and handed them their room keys and other information, speaking in Portuguese.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Mr. and Mr. Hart," she said in lightly accented English, signaling for the bell hop to take their luggage. Q, who had been analyzing the salt water fish tank, turned to smile at these words from a complete stranger. Words he had never heard before from anyone. In that moment he was supremely grateful to James for dragging his sorry arse on that plane and on the first vacation he'd had in years.

"My husband and I thank you," James responded in English for Q's benefit, just so he could hear him say the words. Q came to James' side, grasping hands tightly. They followed the bellhop outside to take the walk around the property to reach their villa. It was located near the end of the resort in a secluded area, the tropical forest pressing around the walkway and blocking the view of the main resort building as they made their way further down.

They walked up a small stone path that was dotted with red and orange flowering plants, the bellhop opening the door and showing them inside. It was a beautiful, two-story villa, decorated in bright whites and deep blues and wicker furniture. They passed through a kitchen area into a small sitting area which had two large double doors that opened onto a large patio, complete with an outdoor Jacuzzi that overlooked a small path down to the beach. James tipped the bellhop heavily then walked out to join Q on the veranda. He placed his arms around the younger man, both taking in the view and feeling the slide of the salt-tinged breeze against their skin.

Q allowed this for a moment then turned in James' arms, wrapping his arms tightly around James' neck and kissing him deeply as he had wanted to earlier.

"So, Quinton," James said into Q's neck, lips rubbing warmly against the slightly sweaty skin. Q snorted.

"Yes, James?"

"Let's go upstairs. I want to fuck my new husband." James led Q by the hand and they quickly walked up the narrow staircase that led upward. They briefly scanned the room to identify that yes, it did in fact have a bed, before James was pushing Q on top of it, tired of waiting. James dropped down next to him and they came together, lips meeting fiercely. He tangled his hands in Q's hair, holding him tight, his tongue sliding into the hot mouth. Q scrambled to get on top of James but James was feeling controlling and pushed him down onto his back, leaning over him, desire glinting in his sharp blue eyes.

Q scooted upward against the pillows, throwing several off the bed and removing his own tshirt swiftly. James followed suit, the air conditioner blasting and chilling their skin. He moved next to Q, removing his jeans and boxers, wanting him naked as soon as possible. Q was already very hard and James moved over him, hands ghosting over the thin body, teasing. Q pressed his hips upward, his entire body straining, but James moved back, letting him push into the cold air.

"James," Q ground out. He put his hands on the man's strong biceps and tugged him close, James finally submitting and bringing his hands firmly along the ribs and across Q's taught nipples. He ducked his head to lick along the long neck, tracing the slight traces of sweat and sea salt that had accumulated during their drive and short trek outside, one finger pinching a soft pink nipple.

Q growled and ran his hands over James' strong back muscles, fingernails digging in to bite the pale flesh. He brought his hands lower, dipping into the tight jeans and the waistband, grabbing at James' arse. He brought his hands forward to lower the zip and pull James' cock free, drawing a strangled groan out from his partner as his cold hands grasped the heated flesh. Q struggled to push James' pants all the way down but was unable to due to being pushed into the mattress. He settled for shoving them down as far as possible, trying to push them the rest of the way with his foot. James kicked them off completely and then pressed his naked groin against Q's sharp hip. Q turned his hips to push his own aching cock into James' hard body, lips still locked with James'. They pressed together tightly, Q trying to snake his hand between the two to grasp James while their tongues danced. James swatted him away, pulling back and pressing both of Q's wrists into the mattress.

"Stay," he said, and Q did, looking up at James' looming figure with lust pooling in his green eyes. He loved hearing James' firm voice telling him what to do. James took his time, running his fingertips down Q's taught stomach and closer and closer to his cock. Q whined, wanting to grab at James but unable to, so he fisted his hands tightly in the sheets instead. James lowered his head and licked at the jutting hipbone before nosing at Q's cock. Q let out a groan as the pink tongue came out and finally licked up his length, dancing over the throbbing veins and swirling around the head. James pulled back the skin to lick at the sensitive glans and Q ground his teeth and clutched at the sheets. James began to stroke Q's cock with his hand, his lips traveling lower to graze lightly over his balls before taking Q's left leg and pulling him open. He moved even lower and Q growled out as he licked firmly over his sensitive opening, body squirming against James' assault. James licked at him mercilessly, tongue delving and working its way inside until Q was writhing. He felt Q drawing his leg back inward and he growled and held him firmly, pressing his face against Q's body, fucking him with his tongue.

"Please, James," he ground out, voice weak and needy, hips thrusting forward and face turning red. The sight of his completely broken lover caused James to grin. He rolled Q over, pressing him down into the mattress.

"Hold the headboard, love. Don't let go. And spread your legs." James gave the instructions in a clipped voice, and Q complied, feeling himself grow even stiffer against the cold white sheets. He heard James snap open a tube of lubricant and then jerked his hips forward as he felt a finger sliding along his thigh, over his balls, and then pressing against his entrance. James circled once, twice, around the tight skin before pressing in, causing Q to mewl and grasp the headboard tighter. James slid in further, Q already somewhat loosened due to Bond's eager tongue. He used his other hand to guide Q's hips upward, shuffling him forward until he was lying with his chest still pressed to the mattress, knees folded under him, and arse spread out deliciously before James' gaze. He wiggled his finger that was still inside and Q moaned out. He pulled out and then began to slowly work in two fingers, waiting until Q relaxed around him before beginning to push in and out. His other hand stroked over Q's shoulder blades, down his spine and then over his arse, pulling him apart. James palmed himself before searching for the lubricant again, smearing it liberally before pulling his fingers out, causing Q to groan in frustration.

James pulled upward on Q's hips slightly, brushing his cock against Q's trembling body.

"Would you like me to fuck you now?"

Q nodded into the sheets.

"What was that? I didn't hear what you said." He pulled away slightly and Q growled, feeling only the coolness of the air.

"You're a bastard."

The laughter rolled off Bond's tongue. "That's not the way to get fucked nicely." Q huffed into the mattress and James gave him a stinging slap on the arse, causing Q's entire body to stiffen further.

"Yes," Q got out between clenched teeth. His body strained backward aching for contact, knuckles turning white.

"Yes, what?" James finger returned to stroking his entrance idly.

"Yes, please fuck me right now, goddammit!"

James laughed and grasped Q's hips, finally nudging his cock into Q. He felt the body convulse and then loosen as Q purposefully relaxed his muscles. James slid in achingly slow, allowing Q time to adjust to his length.

"James," Q moaned out as James just kept on pushing until he was seated all the way inside Q's tight arse. He rested there, holding his hips firmly against him, reveling in the feeling of his cock being squeezed mercilessly and Q spread out in front of him. After a minute he nudged a little further in and Q groaned out. He slid his hands over Q's back, enjoying the smooth coldness of the pale unblemished skin pulled tight over trembling muscles.

James began to thrust shallowly, pulling Q's sharp hips against him, gradually thrusting deeper and deeper. James moved one hand forward to press against Q's shoulder blades, pinning him to the mattress. Q twisted his head sideways and James could see that his cheeks were flushed and eyes were closed tightly, lips parted with heavy breathing.

"Love you, love your cock," Q began to mewl into the sheets as James began to thrust harder and harder.

"Let go of the headboard," James ordered, voice deep, pulling back on Q's hips until he was on his hands and knees. His hands went exploring between their bodies, running along the thin skin over his ribs, down to tweak a nipple which caused Q to twitch back into him.

James could feel the pressure building within him, white hot. He grabbed at Q, wrapping tightly around his cock beneath him, eager to pull him off and make him come along with him.

As he continued to jerk Q's cock, Bond's fingers bit into his hip with the other, leaving red marks that he would trace with his tongue later. "You're mine, Q. Right?"

"Yes, yes, James! I'm yours!" James was pulling Q more upright now, kissing his ears and neck, grabbing at his hair to hold him tight against his body.

"And when can I fuck you?" He bit down on an earlobe.

"Anytime you want," was the familiar reply. Q rolled his hips backwards and James could feel him tighten his muscles around him.

"Oh fuck, Q," James said, bending forward and feeling his orgasm take over. He gasped out, grabbing onto the hips and pumping hard, filling up the tight body with his come. Q shuddered against him as the large hands held him tightly, fucking him mercilessly as he bruised his hips, hearing James gasping in his ear.

When James was finished he only paused a moment before pulling out of Q and throwing him over onto his back. Then he was down on his knees, sucking him down his throat. Q's hips jerked forward at the contact, and when James pushed his finger inside Q with almost no resistance and pressed against his prostate, Q was suddenly coming down his throat with a shout. James swallowed and licked him clean, Q shuddering against his rough tongue on his cock as he came down from his high. Moving lower, James lapped at the come leaking out of Q causing him to twitch against his lips.

"You are so dirty," he said affectionately. James just smiled and came up to kiss Q, his index finger idly running along the titanium band on Q's ring finger. Q turned and pressed his back to James' sweaty front, feeling the drying come on James' cock being pressed against his arse. They grasped hands and fought to catch their breath, the air conditioner cooling their skin rapidly. When Q shuddered slightly, James threw his leg over him to keep him warm.

"Love you so much," James whispered next to Q's ear, causing him to giggle and shudder in his arms.

"Ticklish now." He snuggled back into the warm embrace. "Love you, too."

As Q relaxed, he looked around the room for the first time, noting the now stained white sheets, the gauze canopy that floated to the ceiling, and a large open balcony that the afternoon sunlight was streaming through.

"You did good, James. Thanks." Warm lips pressed against his shoulder and he resisted the urge to shudder from ticklishness again. Instead he just smiled.

"Only nineteen more times to go," James murmured into his shoulder and Q slapped at him playfully.

"Better get our rest then," he said grinning, closing his eyes. They laid there in the white bed, James tracing patterns on Q's shoulder, until the sun began to fade.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: James Can Bake, and Other Surprises

Rating: M

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex.

Summary: Q works too much. James tries to remedy this. By baking. And taking him on vacation. 00Q.

A/N: I kind of busted out the feels here, a la Kool-Aid Man busting through a brick wall. Also, some sex. Thanks for reading!

* * *

By day four of their vacation, Q was finally starting to relax. He stopped checking his email every five seconds (admittedly only after James had hidden all his devices and attempted a game of naked 'find the tablet') and finally agreed to put on the tiny swimsuit James had packed for him.

The two of them lay next to each other on the secluded beach, Q with his glasses placed to the side on his towel, eyes closed. He shifted slightly, itching with the sticky feeling of the sunscreen he had liberally applied to his pale skin. Watching the younger man's soft toss of his head and twitch of his back, James smiled a smile that reached only his eyes hidden by aviator sunglasses.

As the sun beat harshly on their backs, vague memories with another brunette on a sun-drenched beach came and went. They didn't bother him anymore. They were thoughts he didn't dwell on, thoughts he had almost forgotten from a life he could barely remember, and from a person that he no longer resembled. As he looked at Q's shallow breathing wondering if he had dozed off, he didn't feel the quiet constriction in his chest that he had been so accustomed to feeling. He couldn't even remember when that had changed. Instead, he breathed in the salty air, looked at the pale lips, sharp elbows and knobby knees, and felt his heart doing something funny and wonderful.

James scooted his towel closer to Q's arm, sliding over the thin body, sand rubbing against his thighs. Q breathed in deeply, turning his head to face James and gazing at him through one squinted eye before closing it to shield himself from the bright sun.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" Q's voice was soft from disuse.

"I'm not looking at you funny."

"Yes, you are."

"Your eyes are closed. And I'm wearing sunglasses."

"I can just tell."

Warm lips grazed Q's arm and Bond hummed against the moist skin. They listened to the soft lap of the waves, letting the silence stretch out.

"What do you want to do today, Q?" James' lips traveled down along the sinewy arm, reaching a wrist and mouthing over each knuckle and fingertip.

"Lay here forever."

James' lips curved up against Q's palm. "Alright." He rolled sideways, holding Q's hand against his chest, pressing it to his beating heart.

Q dozed while Bond watched him from behind his sunglasses, wondering how he had gotten so lucky. They got up hours later, only when Q's stomach began to rumble and the top of his nose was turning pink.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Q was staring at himself in the floor length mirror, pulling down on the dark grey tie James had tied tightly around his neck in a four-in-hand knot. The suit he was wearing was dove grey, linen, and fitted closely through the jacket and pant leg. It was one of the things James had bought and brought for him, much to Q's dismay. He had the same feelings towards most everything James had packed for him. "I thought we went on vacation to get away from all of this rubbish."

"Nonsense, you look stunning," James encouraged, coming up behind Q and running his hands over the shoulder of the jacket, relishing the feeling of the fabric under his palms. He brought his lips down to kiss Q behind the ear, causing him to squirm and push him away. "Plus, this place has a dress code."

Q turned to observe James, looking effortlessly stylish as ever in a casual light brown suit, white shirt that was open at the top button, and brown loafers. The color scheme complemented his cropped blonde hair and tan skin. Q frowned. All he had managed to get in three days was red.

"You're not even wearing a tie," Q complained, his hand reaching up to James' neck, brushing the hollow there and then running up to the near white whiskers along his cheek. Neither had shaved since arriving.

"I'll have fun taking yours off afterward," James promised, rubbing his cheek into Q's fingers like a big cat. Q grinned and turned around again to put on his tie clip and toe on his black loafers.

"Seriously, James. You look like _that_, like some kind of sex god who's pants stretch deliciously across your naughty bits, and here I am, the toothpick next to you."

"Your arse looks positively sinful in those trousers I assure you, love. And we're going out so I can show off what a gorgeous thing you are. Maybe I'll have you sit on my lap, feel you up, so everyone knows I'm going to take you home and fuck you hard."

Q's eyes darkened as the visual formed in his mind. "I bet at a restaurant with a strict dress code, that kind of thing is discouraged."

James just shrugged, the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smirk as he adjusted his cuffs. "That's never stopped me before."

Q laughed, the two of them beginning to walk down the narrow staircase, out the front door of the villa, and down the stone path. "Yes, that night we got kicked out of the five-star restaurant in The Dorchester was certainly memorable."

"That waiter was in desperate need of a good shag," James said with a smile. He let his hand drift from Q's back down over the curve of his arse.

"You just keep your hands above the table, Mr. Hart," Q quipped mock seriously as he grabbed James' hand and intertwined their fingers. He swung their hands lightly as they walked, enjoying the slightly cooler evening air and James' warm laugh next to him.

The restaurant was posh, and they were seated on an elegant outdoor patio. An open lattice stretched above their heads letting in dim light from the moon and the numerous stars they never would have seen in London's sky. The ocean lapped gently at their right, and the warm breeze tugged at their napkins. They made it to their salads before James' hand was on Q's leg, thumb rubbing circles, creeping upward slowly. Q slapped at him discreetly.

"How do you want to do it tonight, love?" James asked nonchalantly as he took a bite of beet. "There's still the outdoor shower. Or the Jacuzzi. Or those deck chairs. You could stare at the stars while I kneel down and suck you off…"

Q groaned and shifted his legs, trying to pull James' insistent hand off of him. His erection was beginning to press against the front of his pants, and the linen did little to hide it.

"I think we should get back to our room before I can entertain that type of talk," Q said as he picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

"Why's that, Q?" James' hand inched upward, fingers just barely brushing Q's hard length. "Are you enjoying thinking about my cock inside of you?"

Q tightened his hold on his glass and looked up as the waitress neared their table. He struggled to put on a polite smile, crossing and re-crossing his legs. The waitress cleared their plates and placed their two steaming split lobsters in front of them. James glanced up to smile at her, his hand unmoving from Q's body.

When she had left, Q looked over at James and smirked. "I think you'll need two hands for that lobster shell."

James removed his hand reluctantly, breaking the shell easily and using his small fork to pry out the white meat. Q watched him as he dipped his own portion in butter and brought it to his mouth. He let the rich taste sit on his tongue, sitting backwards slightly as the first notes of the band began to strike up a bright Samba. They listened leisurely and watched as several couples began to dance in the space in front of the musicians, the female singer's low voice carrying sweetly through the thick air.

When dessert came, James moved his chair so he was next to Q rather than diagonal to him, looking outward at the ocean and the dancing couples. They took turns feeding each other their raspberry tort, James stopping to kiss Q lightly in-between bites. Q smiled at him shyly from behind his eyelashes, not used to such affection in public. By the time they were finished and the bill had been settled, Q grabbed James hand eagerly, ready to return to their villa.

The walk back in the dark felt warm and exciting, both anticipating the feel of the other's lips and body. They paused to kiss periodically, laughing when they pulled apart, slightly light- headed from the heat and the wine. When they made it inside the door, they came together softly, lips melting into each other with ease and familiarity. James stroked Q's face and neck, pulling the jacket down his shoulders and untucking the grey shirt from his waistband.

It was a warm night, and though the suits were lightweight, a sheen of sweat was covering both of their bodies. Q removed James' jacket and unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt slowly. He met James' deep blue eyes as he pushed the white shirt off his broad shoulders, smiling at their depth and intensity. He ran hot hands across James' collarbone, fingers tracing his sternum and abdominal muscles, making them twitch. James remained still, watching as Q mapped out his body with his fingers slowly and then sunk to his knees in front of him.

"You're beautiful, James. I don't tell you that nearly often enough." He flicked open James' trousers and lowered the zip, sliding them off of his hips. James stepped out of the pants and shoes, completely naked. Sitting back on his heels, Q admired the planes of the hard body and the sleek silhouette created in the moonlight.

James groaned as Q grasped his cock with his nimble fingers and began stroking him delicately. He brought his mouth closer, the hot breath causing James to tremble and push his hips forward. Q obliged and brought his tongue out to lick around the head, taking him gently inside his mouth. His fingers continued their stroking as he slowly lowered his head, allowing James to slide further and further inside. His tongue caressed the underside of James' cock and he could feel him shudder slightly.

James brought his hands upward to run through Q's hair, the dark waves unruly in the humidity. His touch on Q was light, reverent, and he gasped out when Q grazed his teeth across his shaft.

"Love you," James whispered, feeling Q humming in agreement all along his cock. James closed his eyes against the sensations, beginning to feel overwhelmed with the hot mouth and the adoration spiraling from his heart. He tugged on Q's locks and took a step back, allowing himself to fall from Q's lips. He slid a hand down the lean, still clothed, torso, wrapping around his waist and pulling him upward. James took his time undoing the tie, his fingers lingering around the collarbone and then sliding the silk off. He undid each button slowly, exploring every inch of Q's skin that was revealed. He had lost count of how many times he had brushed over the ribs, pinched the nipples to elicit a cry, or fit his thumbs into the small of Q's back. Yet each time he felt a renewed thrill as the pale skin was marked under his touch, or when Q tipped his chin up as he arched in pleasure against his hand.

James pulled down Q's trousers and briefly admired the tight boxer briefs before pulling them down as well. He ran his hand lightly over Q's achingly hard cock and then stepped forward, bringing the length of their entire bodies together. Their lips came together again, tongues licking more insistently as their cocks brushed.

"I want you, James," Q whispered, the sheer need apparent in the tone of his voice and the nip of teeth against James' lips.

James looked around, realizing they were still in the kitchenette. He pushed Q backward and they walked together towards the sitting area, falling together onto the ocean blue cushions of the wicker sofa. They could hear it groan underneath their weight and Q chuckled.

"Maybe the floor's a better idea?"

They untangled their limbs and slid to the cool tile floor. James reached back to pull the cushions off the couch and down next to them. They rested their head on one, lips finding each other again in the moonlight. James' hand wandered down Q's back and over the curve of his arse, teasing at his opening while Q licked eagerly into James' mouth.

James pulled back suddenly. "Fuck. The lube." He pushed himself up and padded across the room towards the carry-on bag that was still at the doorway. Q propped himself up on one elbow, admiring the view of James' backside. James returned quickly, grinning at Q's appraising look. He settled down next to him again, moving Q to his back and sliding his palm against the white thigh. His fingers ghosted over Q's cock, the other moving slowly lower until he was stroking his entrance.

Q pushed his body half on his side, pressing his lips to James', hands sliding over the sleek muscles of his arms. When James pushed a finger inside Q, he bit at the corner of James' mouth and whimpered slightly. James began to move quicker now, pushing in a second finger. Q rolled so he was more squarely on his back, looking up at James through the fringe of his hair, his hips straining against the fingers working inside of him. He felt around for the lube and squirted it liberally in his hand, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He reached forward and grasped James' cock, causing the man to stiffen against him and lick at his ear.

Q shifted sideways, making James withdraw his fingers. He moved to straddle James, leaning down to kiss his lips, his hair tickling James' forehead and nose. James' strong hands ran over Q's chest and nipples before settling on his hips, Q pushing backwards against the hard cock before reaching lower to guide him inside.

Q let himself slowly slide down onto James' length, eyes squeezing shut against the delicious pressure and bite of fingers into his hips. His thighs trembled with the controlled exertion of the measured slide downward. When James was fully sheathed inside of Q the two stilled, panting against each other. James' hands framed Q's face, his blue eyes bright in the dim light and Q brought his hand forward to trace James' features. He touched the tip of his ear and the curve of his brow, traced the bridge of his nose, and tugged his thumb across James' bottom lip and light stubble on his jaw.

James kissed the fingertips and groaned as Q leaned forward to rub noses, feeling the tight body shift and compress around his cock. He grasped Q's slim hips tighter and began to move within him, starting with soft and slow thrusts. With each upward motion he could feel the slide of Q's body against him, and the cold tile beneath his shoulders and back.

Q's hands found James' shoulders and he began to push back at each thrust, causing James to slide deeper inside each time. The two groaned against each other, lips sliding, sharing the same warm breath. James wrapped his arms around Q, drawing their chests together and changing the angle at which he was sliding in. Q's body lengthened and stretched and he shuddered at the new sensation.

"I love you so much," James whispered into Q's ear, clutching the man to him. Q could feel the friction on his cock increase as their bodies pressed tightly to one another.

"James," Q called out in a broken voice as thick fingers trailed across his arse. They moved together for several long minutes, feeling the heat and pressure increasing with each and every thrust. Q braced his arms on either side of James' head and he pushed back and upward, rotating his hips backward and causing James to growl. James' thrusting began to speed up and Q met him eagerly each time, their bodies coming together roughly. James reached up and grasped Q's cock, pulling him off to the same speed of his cock thrusting inside Q's arse. Q immediately tensed up, feeling the orgasm hurdling upward and through his veins.

James slammed his hips forward and Q came hard, spurting out over James' hand and onto his chest. He gasped out and clutched to James' arms, feeling his muscles contracting and every single nerve in his body singing out in pleasure. He reached backward to lightly brush against James' balls and he could feel the cock inside him tense.

"Come for me, love," Q panted as he squeezed his muscles causing James to stiffen beneath him. He watched through half-lidded eyes as James' body tensed with pleasure and his mouth fell open. He felt James empty himself inside his body, holding on tightly through the rough thrusting, feeling the burn of the friction and the tension in his knees.

Q collapsed forward onto James' chest, feeling their bodies struggle to regain their breath and equilibrium. They lay together in the near darkness, sweaty from exertion. James carded his fingers through Q's wayward curls, lost in thought, his body cooling down and heart rate slowly returning to normal. His heart felt full and vulnerable, and his fingers heavy in Q's hair.

"Thomas," James said softly, voice breaking with emotion. It was the name he would say only when they were in the dark and were completely and utterly alone. Q stilled his body fully at the use of his given name, James running his fingers down his shoulder and spine. He let his hand sit heavily on the small of Q's back and then pulled him against his chest, causing his cock to slip out of Q's body. He took a deep breath, oddly shy.

"I've never loved anyone the way I love you." James' voice was so soft, so small, that Q had to strain upward to catch the words. Q felt his heart swell as he played with the soft hair on James' chest. He slid backwards to rest against the cool bicep, cloudy green eyes searching James' face in the darkness.

"You are everything to me," Q answered into the silence. Their eyes met, James swallowing against the sudden emotion that was spilling over in his chest, his hands clumsily stroking the curls along Q's nape. The feeling scraped over the old wounds, the scars, the ghosts of his past, and his hidden insecurities. Here in the dark there were no enemies to kill, no missions to distract, no office politics to maneuver through, and even no whistling kettles to attend to. He had declared his love to Q many times, and had even done so in a small civil ceremony with only a judge as a witness. But this time it felt as if the two of them were the only people in the world, and he could never tell Q how much he meant to him. How he would die without him. How he would have died if it hadn't been for him.

Q held James' hand to his lips, whispering against the skin, drawing the elbow into his chest, understanding everything James couldn't say, and loving him for it all the same. His small body curled up, their knees intertwining and James pulled a blanket from the sofa over them. Their hands were clasped so tightly that James' fingers grew numb, but he remained silent, clutching to the thin bones and stretch of sinew that made up his life, his heart, his everything. Q fell asleep first, James staring at the soft features reverently before allowing himself to drift off. He dreamed of salt water, sun-warmed, lean muscles, and dark trusting eyes he could stare into forever.

James woke to the early morning sun and gangly limbs wrapped around his body. Q stirred against him and James tightened his arms and kissed the messy mop of hair. He smiled against the curls and closed his eyes again, yesterday's feelings welling up like a volcano and spilling over. This time he let them bleed through his quick-beating heart, warming his body, chasing away any shadows and doubts the darkness of night had created. He stroked the pale skin of Q's shoulder, and when the beautiful green eyes opened and pink lips smiled a faint and sleepy smile at him, he felt something he hadn't let himself feel in a long while; he was happy.


End file.
